Team Deathmatch
For the game mode with a similar objective see Team Battle Team Deathmatch (commonly abbreviated as TDM) is a multiplayer game mode that appears in Call of Duty, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, ''and ''Call of Duty: Ghosts. In Call of Duty 3, Team Deathmatch is called Team Battle, but the objective is still the same. Team Deathmatch is one of the most popular multiplayer modes in the series, as there are usually over 100,000 people playing it. Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2 The objective of is to kill as many people as possible on the opposing team. The teams are broken up into Allies, and Axis. Each kill is worth 1 point. Depending on the settings of the game, a match usually ends with the first team to reach 100 points as the winner. If the point limit isn't reached after a certain amount of time, the team with the most points when the time runs out wins. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare .]] Team Deathmatch in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''features two teams, USMC versus OpFor on Ambush, Backlot, Broadcast, Bog, Crash, Crossfire, District, Showdown, and Strike, then S.A.S versus Spetsnaz on Bloc, Chinatown, Countdown, Creek, Downpour, Killhouse, Overgrown, Pipeline, Shipment, Vacant, and Wet Work. The objective of both teams is to kill as many members of the enemy team as possible. The first team that reaches 750 points, or gets the most points in a specified time limit, wins. 10 points are achieved for each kill and 2 points for each assist. Assist points are not added to the team total. 10 experience points are achieved upon calling in close air support after achieving killstreaks of 3, 5 and 7 respectively. These points do not count towards the team total. *3 kills - UAV Recon *5 kills - Airstrike *7 kills - Helicopter Call of Duty: World at War Team Deathmatch in World at War is similar to ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and previous titles. The first team to get a certain number of kills wins the battle. The assist system is more detailed than Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's ''system. Instead of always getting 2 points for an assist, the player is given a different score depending on how much they assisted the killer. Giving the victim a light wound gets 2 points, a more serious one gets 6, etc. Also, 10 points are given when a Recon Plane is called, an Artillery Strike is called, and the Dogs are called. Killing an enemy dog will net the player's team 3 points. These points go towards the team total. *3 Kills - Recon Plane *5 Kills - Artillery Strike *7 Kills - Dogs Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The layout of Team Deathmatch in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is structured the same as they were in the previous games; however, the XP amounts have changed; each kill gives 100 XP and assists give 20 XP. To win the match, one team must either reach the score limit first (7500 points in normal, 10,000 points in Ground War, 75 and 100 kills respectively) before the opposing faction does, or have more points than the other when the time limit expires. Additional points are given for shooting down aircraft, calling in killstreak rewards or getting special kills, such as a Payback kill, but these are not added to the team's score. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Team Deathmatch respawning system is very different from'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and ''Call of Duty: World at War. In previous games, players spawned far away from enemies, generally with teammates. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, however, the mere proximity of enemies to a spawn point no longer prevents spawning there. Instead, a player will spawn at a point as long as no enemy is looking at the spawn point regardless of how close they are to it. Thus, players often spawn closer to each other than previous games. Interestingly, if a player is looking through a chain link fence at a spawn point it does NOT prevent enemies from spawning there, though the player can easily shoot through the fence and perform a spawn kill. Call of Duty: Black Ops Team Deathmatch in Call of Duty: Black Ops retains gameplay mechanics from both Call of Duty: World at War ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The Basic Kill/Points structure remains the same as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (75 kills/7500 points for TDM and 100 Kills/10,000 points for Ground War TDM), and Kill Bonuses (such as Payback, Longshot, Headshot, etc.) only give bonus experience points and don't add to the Team Score. However, like in World at War, player assist XP is based on damage caused, rather than a flat +20 XP. Also, assists via stunning or blinding is factored into the Assist Kill XP, i.e., blinding an opponent with a flash bang provides 50 XP. A new addition to this however is that now all players Kill/Death ratio is shown on the scoreboard. This was added because there is no side objective and is therefore the main focus of this game mode. This allows the player to quickly see who is helping their team (Kill/Death ratio over 1.00) and who is not helping their team (Kill/Death ratio below 1.00). Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Team Deathmatch in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 is essentially the same as it was in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: World at War. The score limit remains at 75 kills for one team (100 in Ground War) and all the kill bonuses do not go toward the team score. Assist XP is not the same as it was in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and is rather the same as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The spawns are quite similar to those of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Team Deathmatch remains the same in Treyarch's latest title. Again, the first team to 75 kills (100 in Ground War) wins. Bonuses from Assists, etc. give additional XP to players and additional score to their Scorestreaks. Players can again view their KDR on the scoreboard after the match. Call of Duty: Ghosts Team Deathmatch remains the most basic game mode to play in Infinity Ward's newest title. The first team to 75 kills wins also remains the first and most simple rule of the game mode. Trivia General *Team Deathmatch is usually the most played game mode at any given time, and is considered the most popular. Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2 *''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty 2 are the only Call of Duty installments to feature a 100 kill limit in non Ground War Team Deathmatch. Call of Duty: World at War *There was a planned game-mode called "Tank Team Deathmatch" that was cut from the retail copy of Call of Duty: World at War. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *On April 1, 2013, Infinity Ward changed this gamemode's name to "Champion League." Category:Call of Duty Gametypes Category:Call of Duty 2 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: World at War Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Gametypes‎ Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Gametypes